


No Scars to Your Beautiful

by overthemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: A fluffy one-shot with Sirius and Remus, not much more to it.





	No Scars to Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The characters may seeem slightly OOC, as this is my first time writing them. If they do, I’m sorry about that!
> 
> Also, I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

Remus sat in a secluded corner of the library, looking over his Arithmancy textbook for what felt like the millionth time. He just couldn't focus on the text... his mind kept escaping to other things. Things that were beautiful, with shoulder-length black as night hair, and a smirk that could make Remus's insides melt - things like Sirius Black.

Normally, he could at least manage to push that gorgeous arse off to some corner of his mind, but he couldn't do it that night. Sirius was invading his every movement, every thought, and every fucking fiber of his being.

Remus, giving up on studying, shut the book on the table and closed his eyes. If he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the memory that was causing his brain to turn to mush, he might as well embrace it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Why do you always hide them?" Sirius stood in the doorway of the Gryffindor dormitory, staring at Remus's naked chest, as a blush started to creep up the werewolf's neck. 

"Padfoot, we've had this conversation before. The only thing I feel when I see them on my skin is shame - why would I want to share that?" Remus wasn't wrong - this conversation was one they'd had countless times before.

"But I'm not talking about other people. Do whatever the bloody fuck you want to do with showing them. But, why do you still try to cover them from Prongs and Wormtail? From me? You  _know_ that I don't care, and I'm positive the rest feel the same as I do." 

That didn't matter to Remus. They were still reminders of the thing that had cursed his life, and inflicted a great amount of pain on himself and those he loved... so what reason did he have to want to show them?

"You not caring does not equate to me not caring." Hoping that would end the conversation, Remus turned around and walked towards his bed to grab his shirt. But before could reach it, there was a hand on his shoulder, and hot breath by his ear.

"But what if it's more than me not judging - what if I  _liked_ them? What if I found them incredibly sexy?" Remus felt his breath rapidly increasing, and could practically hear the smirk in Sirius's voice. 

"Do you?" Remus could barely manage to muster out those two words, and he was well aware his voice had sounded ragged and broken when he had said them.

"Maybe." Remus had been surprised to hear how low Sirius's voice had become, but also how similarly rough it sounded as well. 

After that singular word, Remus was surprised he was able to move - let alone to quickly move away from Sirius, throw on his shirt, and run out the door. He wanted to look back at Sirius, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to leave.

 ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Remus's mind returned to the current time. He felt that his pulse had increased, and that he was breathing heavier as well. Considering Remus had basically been in love with Sirius since their second year (and hid it very well, he thought), it would make sense that he felt the way he did. 

After he had left Sirius in the dormitory, Remus made sure not to run into him for the rest of the day. His thoughts were too complex and messy to be able to process them, especially if the person who caused them were to be in the same room.

"Sirius..." Remus groaned and put his head down on the table.

"What'd I do now?" Remus's head shot up in shock to the unexpected response. Sirius was wearing his classing smirk, but there was a look in his startling grey eyes that Remus couldn't place. 

"When did you get here?" That was the only thing Remus could think to say. His brain was too scrambled to say anything else.

"That's not important." The animagus pulled up the chair next to the werewolf and sat down, and Remus became very aware of how close they were now. Their bodies were only inches apart, and Remus wanted nothing more than to touch Sirius's body.

"Look at me." Remus obliged to the other's request, and found himself staring into eyes that were holding so many emotions.

"What I said before... I meant it. To me, those scars are beautiful. And  _very_ sexy. " Remus could only feebly nod in response, not trusting his voice. 

"You know I don't do well with emotions. I know you don't blame me for that. Moony, just don't know how to express to you everything I feel about you-"

Sirius's words were cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. Within a few seconds, Sirius responded to kiss, his lips clashing for dominance with Remus's. The kiss was filled with passion, lust, love, and so much more - everything that both of them had been craving from the other for so long.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's neck as his tongue asked for entrance into Remus's mouth, with the other's mouth obliging. After a minute or two of kissing, Remus moved away and rested his forehead against Sirius's, both completely out of breath. 

"Does that explain the way you feel?" Remus smirked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Just bloody kiss me again." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, I would really appreciate if you would leave a kudos and maybe even a comment! As this is my first fanfic, any type of criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Have a good day! xx :)


End file.
